The Real Faker
by kittycatpaws
Summary: Reviews are welcome and yes even flames. T for suicidal intentions. Sonic belongs to and is copyrighted by Sega.


The Real Faker

I was working on Chapter 21 of YinYang Fang when I happen to think of this. It is a one-shot so don't expect future chapters of this. I do not own Sega or its characters or anything like that nature.

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day without a cloud in the sky. It was fairly warm but not uncomfortable. Many people would call it a perfect day for sports or picnic or even gardening. To one hedgehog though, it was a perfect day to run!

The famous blue speedster and hero of Mobius and Earth and the entire universe, a.k.a Sonic the Hedgehog, raced through fields of tall grass going a comfortable speed of 70 mph. It wasn't very fast to him but he really didn't run too fast today; he wanted to see nature and her animals friends get along this warm day. At least they were getting along though…

While everything seemed beautiful, Sonic was having a rainy day: Amy, his self-proclaimed girlfriend, got mad at him for forgetting a date that he really didn't want to go on, Knuckles was very mad because Chaotix pulled a prank on him, the Choatix was in the hospital due to mysterious circumstances, and most importantly Tails wasn't at his workshop today. They was going to go and have some brotherly time together today, but for once Sonic was on time only to find out that Tails wasn't there at all. He didn't even leave a note.

Sonic sighed and he carried on running, hoping it would help him. Sure Tails and him haven't talked in a while, but surely he didn't hold it against him? Right? As he thought, he raced past Tails' workshop again, and found…Tails! With Shadow…

Happy to see his buddy though, he raced up to them, startling Tails; Shadow wasn't bothered by the sudden appearance though. "Hey little bro! Didn't see you earlier…so are you ready to go?" Sonic asked while winking and giving a thumbs up, like nothing bad happened. A little confused, Tails looked at his watch and widened his eyes, while Shadow sighed.

"Oh no Sonic! I am so sorry! Shadow and I was talking about different things, so that's why I wasn't at my workshop earlier."

"Eh, no prob" Sonic said all cool like he didn't care; that was a lie.

"Oh well. See ya later Shadow!" Tails said and waved as he started off. Sonic was about to follow him when he heard, "Later Tails…and Faker" from Shadow. _Ooohhh that's it!_

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Sonic turned and yelled at Shadow. Tails caught wind of the conversation and rushed back, but Shadow didn't flinch at Sonic's outburst.

"I'm not sure-"

"Faker this faker that! You're the one trying to copy me! My looks, my speed, and now my buddy! And you are the faker not me!"

"…" Shadow didn't know what to think as Tails finally ran back to hedgehogs. Sonic smirked like he won the battle and turned to leave, only to hear, "I thought you understood"

Sonic turned again to him, almost dizzy from the constant turning, and cried out, "Understood what Faker?"

"Uh guys…" Tails started, trying to think of a way to stop the fight.

"Remember that I was created 50 years ago."

That was all that was said from Shadow, which caused some confusion for Sonic until it click in his brain.

"No…"

"It's true. I was created before you were _even thought of_" Shadow remarked with a sadistic smile. There was silence between the three dudes with Sonic in denial. Tails shuffled a little, a bit nervous about the situation. Eventually Sonic turned to them both while clearly in disbelief and spoke, "Tails! You're the smart one! Tell him it's not true!"

"I'm sorry Sonic but he's right. He was made first, so therefore you copied his abilities and speed and not the other way around…"

Sonic looked petrified. If there was doubt that Sonic could sit still for 10 minutes, it wasn't there anymore. Tails and Shadow both started to look a little worried about Sonic not moving at all, but they didn't do anything yet. Sonic just looked at them, like a statue made of fur, and he wasn't moving one bit.

"…Soonnnniicc…" Shadow said slowly as he walked up to the hedgehog carefully and cautiously. Sonic jerked his head straight in Shadow's direction. This caused Shadow to jumped back a little and Tails to nearly faint. Then Sonic noticed the waterfall that they were near and started running toward it.

The other two noticed and ran straight after the hedgehog. However, Sonic had the head start and jumped off the edge and into the lake, crying out, "I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ON THIS PLANET ANYMORE!"

SPLASH!

"Tails, go find Knuckles! Sonic's delusional!" Shadow cried out as he jumped straight in and swam to save Sonic, while Tails obeyed and ran back to his workshop.

* * *

"…No"

"Yes" replied the drench black Hedgehog wrapped in towels.

The trio was inside Tails' workshop along with Knuckles who heard from Tails to come down. Sonic was chained to the middle of the living room floor, thanks to Tails, but he was unresponsive. He was still in shock of what happened and wasn't even moving. Sonic would blink from time to time, but that was all. Even the towels still draped over him like the way it was when Shadow was drying Sonic off.

Shadow and Tails was sitting on the couch while Knuckles stood there in disbelief to the story he just heard from them. He looked to the duo, then to Sonic, and back at the duo. Then he started laughing uncontrollable and bending over to keep himself from falling backwards. This earned disproval from Shadow but nothing else.

Finally Knuckles contained his laughter and asked, "Has he done anything else since he jumped?"

"He bit me on the arm for trying to save him, and after I dragged him out he jumped back in" Shadow growled, showing Knuckles the bandage on his left arm. There was still some drainage from the deep wound.

"He needed stitches" Tails explained right before Knuckles went to laughing again. Once again, Knuckles calmed down again and asked, "Did he say anything else?"

"Nope" both males responded at the same time.

"How did you get him to stop…being suicidal?"

"Simple; I punched him until he wasn't conscious anymore" Shadow stated. This was news to Tails because he looked over to Shadow with horror etched in his expression.

"…I have no idea of what to do guys…maybe just give him some time to realize what happened" Knuckles suggested while shrugging his shoulders. Right after he said that though, Knuckles thought of something but shook his head no.

"What did you think of?" Shadow questioned Knuckles while Tails remained silent.

"Well, we could try to hypnotize him into thinking that this was a strange dream, but I don't know anybody that could help with that sort of thing" Knuckles explained. Tails' face beamed with joy after he heard that and then he ran to the phone and called someone while Shadow smirked.

Knuckles was confused after that point and Shadow stood up, patted Knuckles' back, and said, "Just relax. Oh! If you see Amy and Sonic on a date, don't be surprised."

At first Knuckles didn't understand until he remembered the stunt that Amy had done before with Sonic and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Soon after that, Amy came over and fixed the problem. Two months later Sonic and Amy got married with Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles as the best men and Blaze, Rouge, and Cream as the bride's maids. Things actually worked out between them and they had children and later on grandchildren.

_**THE END**_

* * *

Didn't mean for the ending to come out like this, but oh well. I'm more of a Shadamy and Sonally fan so this was unexpected of me to do as well. I actually listened to "Ditty for Daddy" repeatedly for the first part and Kaepora Gaebora's theme for the second part. It worked out okay I guess. Let me know what you think. If I accidentally copied you forgive me, because I didn't see a story like this.


End file.
